Caída sin gloria
by The Nova 6
Summary: Su golpe de estado ha fracasado. Herido, regresa a su guarida... donde le espera el último golpe a su orgullo y a su vida. Regalo para Cris Snape de Reyes 2016.


Aquí tienes tu regalo, Cris~ espero que te guste y que sea lo que esperabas ver. Disfruta de la lectura.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **CAÍDA SIN GLORIA**

Un destello de luz verde atravesó el espacio y fue a impactar contra el cuerpo de uno de los hombres presentes en aquella habitación, que se desplomó en el suelo como un fardo. Delante de él, con la varita extendida, se encontraba Marco Giolitti, Ministro de Magia italiano hasta hacía apenas tres horas. El hombre agarraba la varita como si quisiera partirla, con la mano temblorosa y una expresión de furia, locura e histeria en el rostro. Su cara estaba enrojecida por la ira y respiraba con dificultad. Los otros tres hombres que se hallaban presentes temblaban visiblemente, ninguno atreviéndose a decir nada.

-Vosotros erais los encargados de eliminar la capacidad de respuesta de los aurores -les espetó el hombre, casi gritando-. Así que decidme… ¡¿por qué demonios nos hemos encontrado con todo el maldito cuerpo dentro del Ministerio cuando se suponía que no debía haber nadie?!

Ninguno de los hombres respondió. Se miraron unos a otros, como decidiendo quién era el desgraciado al que le tocaría dar explicaciones.

-¡Responded! ¿Cuál es la causa? -insistió Giolitti, mientras con la mano libre se apretaba una herida sangrante del estómago. El líquido rojo se le escurría de entre los dedos, manchando su impecable túnica blanca, y goteaba en el suelo, formando un pequeño charquito-. ¡¿Cuál?! ¡¿Sois retrasados mentales, estáis borrachos o es que no entendéis ni la puta orden más simple?!

-Jefe… -el hombre situado en el medio empezó a hablar, en el tono más conciliador posible-. Trate… trate de calmarse, no ha sido una derrota absoluta y…

El ex-ministro hizo restallar su varita como si fuese un látigo, y en el cuello del otro hombre apareció una fina línea roja, que enseguida se ensanchó y empezó a chorrear sangre sin cesar. El pobre individuo se llevó las manos al cuello y se derrumbó en el suelo, jadeando y boqueando mientras se desangraba. En los ojos de su jefe ahora había odio puro.

-Vete a darme consejitos al infierno -barbotó-. Y vosotros dos, empezad a largar. Nadie más que vosotros sabía lo que teníamos que hacer. ¿Cuál ha sido el que ha avisado a los aurores? ¿Cuál es el que se ha atrevido a traicionarme? Si ha sido uno de esos dos -señaló a los dos cuerpos inertes-, ya han pagado por sus actos. Pero si habéis sido vosotros…

-¡No ha sido ninguno! -exclamaron ambos, en tono casi suplicante-. ¡Nunca le traicionaríamos! ¡Teníamos tantos motivos como usted para derrocar al gobierno!

-Eso me dijisteis, sí -repuso Giolitti, en un tono mucho más sereno, dentro de lo posible. Se podía ver que estaba intentando tranquilizarse, aunque aún le temblaban las manos-. Lástima que yo no me fíe de nadie. Y mucho menos de los intrigadores codiciosos. Por mucha buena voluntad que tengan para ayudarte, siempre pueden darte la puñalada por la espalda.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decirle que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho él. Ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio, y habían tenido mucho contacto con Giolitti y el otro Ministro, muerto a manos de su colega cuando éste no sospechaba nada. Y tenía motivos para no hacerlo. En las dos semanas previas al ataque, Marco Giolitti había sido el perfecto ejemplo de cortesía, amabilidad y caballerosidad en el Ministerio. Incluso había logrado apaciguar los recelos y la desconfianza que una parte del Senado y el otro Ministro sentían hacia él. Pura fachada. Aunque ahora, en aquel momento, Giolitti no necesitaba mantener ninguna fachada.

-Le hemos sido fieles desde el principio -dijo uno de los dos hombres, de pelo rubio oscuro y mandíbula cuadrada, mirando a su jefe tan fieramente como lo hacía él-. Nunca le hemos dado motivos para sospechar de nosotros. Y no pienso tolerar que dude de mí.

Sacó rápidamente la varita y apuntó a su jefe con ella. El otro hombre paseó la mirada de uno a otro, como pensando qué hacer.

-Carlo, ¿qué haces? -le preguntó, temeroso de las represalias, mientras la boca del ex-ministro se curvaba en una sonrisa torcida.

-¿A ti qué te parece? Mírale, Rodolfo -hizo un gesto despectivo-. ¿Tú te crees que voy a dejar que este pingajo me insulte más? Ahora que ha fracasado, ya no tenemos por qué seguir soportando esto. Nosotros dos estamos limpios, no somos sospechosos de nada, y podremos volver a nuestro antiguo trabajo. En cuanto a éste, suerte tendrá si no se muere antes de que le cojan. A la mierda, vejestorio.

Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Giolitti y se dio la vuelta, listo para salir de aquella habitación. No contó con que le acababa de dar la espalda a una persona que no estaba precisamente en sus cabales en aquellos momentos. Dos movimientos de varita fueron lo que bastó para lanzarles una maldición asesina a ambos hombres y mandarlos al otro lado del Velo en un santiamén.

-A la mierda, gusanos miserables -dijo el hombre, con otra sonrisa sardónica y cruel, que inmediatamente borró. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, pisando sin contemplaciones los cuatro cadáveres, y cerró de un portazo. Tras haber atado los últimos cabos sueltos, tenía que huir cuanto antes. Todo el mundo sabía que él era el principal responsable del golpe, y era cuestión de tiempo que los aurores saliesen en su busca. ¿Se habría precipitado al hacer una aparición pública en directo para todo el país anunciando que ahora estaba al mando nada más entrar en el Ministerio? No, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. La culpa era de aquellos cuatro, que le habían traicionado. Y una vez castigados, tenía que retirarse a su base, y desde allí evaluar las opciones que aún tenía.

Corrió por la calle, rumbo a las catacumbas, a donde llegó sin que, por suerte, nadie le molestara. La multitud de _ciechi_ que corría de un lado a otro le sirvió para pasar desapercibido. Al final, sí había sido buena idea hacer explotar dos o tres edificios cercanos al castillo de Sant'Angelo.

La oscuridad de las catacumbas de Roma le dio un poco de seguridad, y se detuvo en seco. La herida del estómago había dejado de sangrar, y con una pequeña curación pronto estaría como nuevo. Su paso se volvió más firme, menos errático, y avanzó hasta una sección del muro, tocándolo suavemente con la varita y murmurando unas palabras. Entonces, sin hacer ningún ruido, una parte del muro se abrió hacia dentro, como si fuera una puerta. Giolitti entró por ella, y de inmediato se cerró a sus espaldas. El hombre caminó por un estrecho pasadizo de piedra iluminado por antorchas, al final del cual se veía la luz del día.

Si a cualquiera le dicen que bajo la ciudad de Roma existe otra que además es una copia idéntica, quien lo dijera sería tildado de loco. Pero era la pura verdad. Una gigantesca cueva cuyas paredes y techos quedaban disimulados por el cielo falso que simulaba el del exterior albergaba una urbe enorme, a cuya entrada una lápida de piedra rezaba "VILLA FALCONE U.C 1746".

-¡Jefe! -una mujer le salió apresuradamente al paso-. Hay alguien que quiere verle esperándole en su casa… espere, ¿está herido?

-Sí, Gabriela, pero estoy bien -respondió Marco secamente-. Me reuniré con ese alguien. De todas formas, no creo que hoy me puedan dar más malas noticias. Avisa a Kleiner, que vaya más tarde a curarme esta herida.

Pasó de largo a la mujer y se dirigió hacia su casa, situada en una de las urbanizaciones de aspecto más elitista de la ciudad. Aunque sus habitantes no fueran precisamente la crême de la crême. Entró dándole un brusco golpe a la puerta, y cerró de un portazo.

-Le aviso a quien sea que hoy no tengo paciencia para… ah, Primus.

Al entrar en el salón, vio a un joven sentado en el sofá. Tenía el pelo gris largo, por los hombros, y los ojos del mismo color. Parecía distraído, jugando con su varita y mirando al techo. Pero al entrar Giolitti, lo miró.

-Precisamente quería hablar contigo -dijo el hombre, mientras avanzaba hacia el chico-. Acerca de la calidad de la gente que encontraste para que dirigiera el golpe. ¡Todo se ha ido a hacer puñetas! ¿Quieres saber quién es el responsable? Pues tú.

La expresión del chico era neutral y no mostraba ninguna expresión. Se levantó lentamente del sofá, indiferente ante la acusación.

-Entonces… supongo que mi… nuestra labor ha terminado ya, ¿no es así? -preguntó, con voz monocorde.

-Ni de lejos. No han descubierto aún la manera de entrar en esta ciudad, ni tampoco a nuestro grupo. Dile a Avenicci que quiero verle, aunque me extraña que no se haya puesto en contacto conmigo antes -miró a un lado y a otro-. No le habrás visto, ¿no?

-Oh, sí. De hecho, está aquí en casa -fue la respuesta-. Siempre has tenido el don de la oportunidad. Enseguida lo verás.

El joven desapareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina. Había algo en su voz que le dio mala espina a Marco, pero no le dio importancia. Se sentó en su sillón favorito, delante de la chimenea, donde respiró hondo. Pensando más en frío, no había sido una derrota absoluta. Aquel pobre desdichado tenía razón. Allí nadie podría pillarle, mantenía a sus aliados con él y podría tramar pronto más planes. No había motivo alguno para preocuparse. La próxima vez, eso sí, se andaría con menos sutilezas y lanzaría la fuerza bruta contra el Ministerio. Si querían guerra, iban a tener guerra.

-Aquí está -anunció el llamado Primus mientras regresaba de la cocina, con las manos tras la espalda-. Me costó un poquito traerlo aquí, ya que se resistía a salir de su ratonera, pero al final fue fácil de persuadir.

Giolitti se giró a mirar, y le extrañaron las palabras del joven.

-Me temo que no te entiendo, Primus. ¿Dónde demonios está Avenicci? -preguntó, exasperado. El joven sonrió levemente, y le mostró la mano que llevaba tras la espalda… que tenía agarrada una cabeza cortada. La lanzó a los pies del hombre, quien retrocedió, sobresaltado.

-Ahí mismo -le respondió, sin quitar esa sonrisa-. Le puedes decir lo que quieras, pero ¿sabes? No creo que te vaya a contestar. De tanto chillar como un cerdo en el matadero se quedó sin voz. Y bueno, sin todo lo demás.

-Pero… pero… Primus… -balbuceó Marco, sintiendo que perdía la compostura poco a poco-. ¡¿Quieres explicarme lo que…?!

La punta de una varita a dos centímetros de su frente le hizo callar de golpe. Era el muchacho quien la empuñaba, y su cara, antes neutral, ahora estaba arrugada en una mueca de puro odio.

-Yo no me llamo Primus. Mi nombre es Romano Falcone -deletreó todo lo lentamente que pudo. El hombre se quedó paralizado en el sitio. Acostumbrado como estaba a las sorpresas tanto malas como buenas en la planificación de sus artimañas, aquello le pilló con los pantalones bajados. Miró a los ojos al joven. Aquellos orbes grises refulgían de furia.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? -tartamudeó. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Primus había sido preparado a conciencia durante meses. Y su hechizo era irrompible. Él se había asegurado de ello.

-¿Cómo me he acordado de quién soy? Por desgracia para ti, eso no es lo único que he recordado -siguió el chico, presionando la punta de su varita en el entrecejo del mayor-. Me he acordado de que me secuestraste, de que me arrebataste a mi familia, y de todo lo que me hiciste. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo antes de que te abra en canal.

Cada palabra del chico hacía que le temblase el labio en un tic incontrolable.

-¡¿Cómo es que…?! -bramó, con un chillido agudo. Entonces se oyó una voz que no era la de Romano, sino una mucho más joven.

-Eso ha sido obra mía.

El hombre empalideció al mirar al adolescente que había aparecido por la puerta de la cocina. Delgado, pelo negro, y ojos verdes que destellaban de la misma ira que los de Romano. Lo reconoció al instante, pese a que hacía años que no lo veía.

-Tú… ¡tú! -exclamó, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. El adolescente sonrió y entró en el salón, mientras caminaba casualmente hacia el hombre.

-Exacto, yo -dijo, en tono jocoso-. ¿Sorprendido de verme? Supongo que sí, teniendo en cuenta que me abandonaste a mi suerte para que me muriera. Un cabo suelto menos, ¿a que sí? Pues mírame, fresco como una lechuga.

Aquello tenía que ser una mala pesadilla. Un fantasma del pasado que acudía a atormentar su mente trastornada. Sí, seguro que era eso, una pesadilla. Se despertaría en cualquier momento y estaría en su cama, levantándose, en el día en el que iba a cambiar el mundo mágico de Italia, y muy pronto se convertiría en el amo y señor. ¡Él y nadie más, sin tener que tragarse a más incompetentes las veinticuatro horas pretendiendo gobernar!

-¡Imposible! ¡IMPOSIBLE! -rugió, cambiando la mirada de un chico a otro.

-Oh, ya lo creo que es posible -respondió Romano-. Enrico, ¿quieres hacer tú los honores? Porque por lo que me dijiste, tenías cuentas pendientes con tu padre.

-No es mi padre -escupió el chico a los pies del ex-ministro-. Mi verdadero padre y el resto de mi familia me están esperando. Y por fin viviré con ellos, libre de ti y de tu mierda. ¿Te enteras?

Sacó la varita y la hundió en el estómago del hombre, justo en la herida, haciéndole doblarse de dolor. Con el rostro deformado por la rabia y la incredulidad, enseñó los dientes y se incorporó, aullando en un frenesí de locura.

-¡PUTOS TRAIDORES DE MIERDA!

Le echó las manos al cuello a Enrico, pero éste pudo esquivarle, y le propinó una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago, cortándole la respiración y haciéndole caer al suelo.

-Mira quién habla de traición, el que no sabe de nada más que de eso -susurró Enrico, mientras se agachaba al lado de Marco. Su voz era suave y tranquila, pero estaba cargada de veneno-. Tú me traicionaste a mí. E hiciste sufrir a Romano. Y a todo el mundo que tenía la desgracia de verse arrastrado a tus juegos enfermos. Mira cómo has terminado. Y no te preocupes, yo no te haré nada. Agradécele a mi verdadera familia el haberme educado mucho mejor de lo que nunca lo hiciste tú. Pero ¿sabes? Romano aquí presente no tiene tantas contemplaciones como yo.

-Eres demasiado bueno, te lo he dicho muchas veces -repuso Romano, mientras miraba al otro chico con una sonrisilla que le fue correspondida. Enrico le guiñó el ojo.

-Qué le voy a hacer -el adolescente se encogió de hombros-. Acaba rápido y manda a esta basura al otro barrio.

Marco Giolitti no tenía fuerzas para nada más que para desplazarse medio a gatas, medio a rastras por el suelo. Tenía que hablar, quería decir algo. Su varita se había caído y no sabía dónde estaba. Estaba demasiado confuso, pero logró alzar la cabeza y mirar a Enrico a los ojos.

-Enri… co… hi… jo… -musitó, con un hilo de voz.

-Tú no eres mi padre. Quizá un día lo fuiste. Pero ya no eres nada -dijo el chico, mirándolo con desprecio-. Y ha llegado tu momento. Romano…

El joven asintió, y apuntó directamente con su varita a Giolitti. Él se percató, y se dio la vuelta, alzando las manos delante de su cara para protegerse. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba aterrado. Había experimentado el miedo en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca lo había exteriorizado, hasta ahora. Era incontrolable.

-Es… espera… aún puedo… podemos…

- _Avada Kedavra._

Un destello de luz verde inundó el salón, y Marco Giolitti dejó escapar un último bramido ronco, tras lo cual se hizo el silencio. Su cuerpo inmóvil yacía ante los dos jóvenes, que lo miraban con alivio en sus rostros. La ira había desaparecido de los ojos de ambos. Enrico se agachó lentamente a la altura de su cabeza para dar la vuelta al cuerpo, que se encontraba bocabajo, y pudo contemplar el rostro de su padre biológico. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos inyectados en sangre, producto de sus últimas emociones desatadas. El chico suspiró, le puso dos dedos en los párpados y se los cerró.

-Encuentra la paz que nunca le has dado a nadie, y arrepiéntete -murmuró, para luego levantarse y apuntarlo con su varita-. _Incendio._

El cuerpo estalló en llamas, y sin decir ni una palabra más, el chico salió de la casa. Romano, tras dos segundos de duda, lo siguió al exterior. Encontró al más joven sentado en la acera, justo al borde de la calle.

-Supongo que es hora de volver a preguntarte lo mismo que aquella vez, Romano -le dijo al joven cuando éste se sentó a su lado-. Ahora puedes volver con tu familia. Al morir, su hechizo se habrá roto, y la gente que no te recordaba ahora lo hará. ¿Estás dispuesto?

Romano asintió levemente, pero su cara reflejaba tristeza. Debería haberse sentido feliz, pero la realidad era bien distinta.

-Aquella vez, cuando me lo preguntaste, te habría respondido que sí -contestó, sin mirar a Enrico-. Sin embargo… no creo que volver con mi familia sea una buena idea. Y no necesito explicarte por qué.

-Ya, me lo imagino. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tuve que desmemorizar a medio pueblo cuando salí de allí para reunirme contigo. Mi familia incluida. Ahora tendré que revertir todo el proceso, y es posible que todos sus recuerdos tarden en regresar. Eso es lo único que podríamos decir que… ese tipo me enseñó bien: magia de borrado de memoria nivel muy avanzado. Pero tampoco tenía elección.

Soltó una risa sin alegría.

-Ya, si me lo explicaste -siguió Romano-. Pero el caso es que mi familia recordará que yo era un niño de seis años, inocente y feliz. Mírame y dime si ves alguna de esas tres cosas. Ni con microscopio. Aunque me presente delante de ellos diciendo "soy Romano, he vuelto" ni siquiera me creerían. No, creo que lo mejor es… que mis padres y mi hermano sigan su camino y yo seguiré el mío. Planeaba quedarme en esta ciudad.

Sorprendido, Enrico lo miró.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó-. Esto no es más que un vertedero de pura escoria, los desechos que han tirado los de arriba.

-Lo sé, pero precisamente por eso éste sería mi sitio ideal: en ninguna otra parte hay cabida para un monstruo, un error de la naturaleza. Que es en lo que me convirtió. Pero bueno, no necesito explicártelo, ya lo sabes.

Los ojos de Enrico se humedecieron. Asintió. Claro que lo sabía, y no le hacía feliz el recordarlo.

-Lo sé. Y no ha pasado ni un solo día sin que me arrepienta -murmuró, mientras se pasaba una mano por los ojos. Romano le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le revolvió el pelo en plan juguetón.

-No te tortures más, anda. Piensa que al menos, conseguiste evitar que cometiera muchas locuras, Enrico. De hecho, yo tampoco debería hacerlo, hoy es el día en el que ambos somos, por fin, libres. Estaré bien, tú regresa con los Pazzi, que es a donde perteneces. Tú tienes la suerte de haber encontrado otro lugar en el mundo.

Enrico se le abrazó repentinamente. Romano, cogido de sorpresa, no reaccionó inmediatamente, pero segundos después le envolvió la cintura con sus brazos.

-Además de buenazo, sentimental -dijo, con una risita. Enrico no pudo evitar reírse también, y tras unos momentos, se separó, mirándole.

-¿En un futuro…? -empezó.

-Quizá. No te prometo nada -fue la respuesta de Romano. Enrico asintió y se levantó, empezando a caminar hacia la entrada de la ciudad. Pero se detuvo y se volvió a ver a Romano, quien también se había levantado.

-... Volveré a verte -dijo el adolescente.

-No me moveré de aquí -le guiñó un ojo el mayor. Entonces, Enrico se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino, andando deprisa, casi corriendo. Era hora de salir del infierno y subir al cielo, a aquel pequeño pueblo en las montañas. A su hogar.


End file.
